promesas ya olvidadas
by mamv15
Summary: han pasado 6 años desde que inuyasha y kagome no se ven inuyasha no a cambiado pero kagome si por acion de alguien lograra inuyasha ganarse el cariño de su hija o llegara antes kikio a secuestrarla ....lean
1. Default Chapter

Promesas ya olvidadas

Aquí vengo una historia espero que sea de su agrado dejen muchos reviews bueno sin mas preangulos ahí va la historia.

Pero antes una cosa si han visto esta historia en hispafics es mía así que no se preocupen.

Era una tarde muy tranquila en el muy conocido templo higurashi en una de sus habitaciones se encontraba una pequeña niña dibujando la pequeña era de tez blanca con los ojos de un color negro su pelo también era negro azabache,

Y se encontraba muy animadamente en el piso muy cerca se encontraba una señora ya de edad de igual color de piel y de pelo solo que tenia varios mechones blancos se encontraba mirando al televisión mirando como habían puesto una bomba en un autobús y la señora muy consternada diciendo y moviendo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha diciendo el mundo esta cada vez peor.

Ahí también se encontraba un anciano junto a la señora supuestamente leyendo el periódico pero estaba dormido.

Ahí también se encontraba un joven ya mas o menos de edad adulta se encontraba con un libro que decía (PROBLEMAS DE MATEMATICAS PARA 3 AÑO DE SECUNDARIA).

El joven se veía muy frustrado no pudiendo resolver esos problemas solo tenia su cuaderno vacío con uno que otro ejercicio hecho el joven era de tez un poco mas oscura que el de la niña y la señora también tenia el pelo negro y llevaba unas pequeñas gafas.

Si era una tarde como todas o al menos eso creían ya que no se imaginaban que muy pronto eso cambiaria si muy pronto.

¡Listo ya termine!-dijo con mucho énfasis la pequeña.

¡Harumi silencio no vez que estoy tratando de hacer mi tarea!-dijo gritando a voz en cuello.

Yo solo, yo solo abuelita.-dijo la niña llorando y yéndose a los brazos de la señora.

Sota mira lo que hiciste llorar a Harumi.- dijo reprendiéndolo.

Pero mama estaba concentrándome haciendo los problemas de matemática que dejo el profesor ya que esta muy complicada y necesita mucha atención para que Harumi ande gritando.-dijo muy enojado.

Pero ella es solo una niña de 5 años y tu un chico grande de 14 años no debes desquitarte con ella por tonterías.- mientras acomodo daba la niña en su regazo.

Ya calma Harumi no pasa nada si ahora deja de llorar y muéstrame una sonrisa.- dijo la señora secándole las lágrimas.

La pequeña intentaba sonreír hasta que le salio una gran sonrisa que se le veía muy bien en ella.

La señora la cargo se paro y fue en dirección en donde había estado la pequeña anteriormente la bajo y le pregunto.- haber me enseñas que dibujaste es para mi mami.-dijo escondiendo el dibujo.

Muy bien entonces sube y déjalo en tu recamara porque vamos a cenar y no querrás que se manche o si.- le dijo brindándole una sonrisa.

La pequeña asintió.-esta bien no me tardo pero esperenme para comer juntos si.

Si no te preocupes.- dijo la señora.

La pequeña se fue corriendo subiendo las escaleras la señora en el acto cerro la puerta.

Ahora si me puedes explicar que tienes en contra de Harumi.- dijo la señora muy enojada.

Hay mama solo te digo que harumi se esta convirtiendo en una engreída sin remedio.- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Engreída pero que cosas dices sota tu mas que nadie sabe que harumi nunca conoció a su papa, su mama trabaja todo el día solo la ve de noche y eso solo lo puede hacer los domingos y eso si no se queda dormida y tampoco la ve de día las únicas personas con que e relaciona son tu, tu abuelo y yo.-dijo casi gritando.

A eso le llamas engreída sota por dios no comprendes que ella prácticamente esta sola imagina que ella nos necesita somos su única familia.

Eso debió pensarlo bien mi hermana debió pensarlo bien ella sabia las consecuencias de sus actos pero no mi hermana no se dio cuenta claro y tu se lo perdonas todo además ella tiene la culpa por haberse metido con ese a tener una hija.- dijo perdiendo los estribos.

Sota pero que cosas dices.-dijo su madre muy sorprendida.

Tu mas que nadie sabe que lo que digo es cierto me equivoco.- dijo poniendo una cara maliciosa.

Se que es cierto pero no tienes que estar gritándolo a los 4 vientos.- dijo muy enojada.

Ya llegue.-?

Mami llegaste dijo bajando rápido las escaleras.

Que bueno verte kagomeeee.- dijo su madre algo nerviosa


	2. YO TE ESPERABA

BUENO ANTE TODO GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA EN ESPECIAL GRACIAS Ha: YELITZA, VERITO.S, DIRTY-DANCING2 Y A SESSHI23. QUE FUERON LAS PRIMERAS EN LEER MIS FICS ARIGATOU AQUÍ VA EL 2 CAPITULO CHAUSITO.

Ya llegue.- dijo kagomeeee agotada.

Que bueno verte kagomeeee.- dijo su madre nerviosa.

2 CAPITULO: ·· YO TE ESPERABA ··

Hola harumi.- dijo kagomeeee mientras cargaba a su hija. Dándole un gran beso en la frente.

Llegaste temprano hija.- dijo su madre.

Si el señor takenochiu me dejo salir mas temprano al parecer se iba a ir a una reunión familiar con su esposa e hijos.- dijo kagome.

A ya veo llegaste justo a la hora de la cena.- dijo su madre muy animada.

Que bueno me moría de hambre.-dijo sentándose.- como te fue tu día harumi te portaste bien me imagino.

Va.- dijo sota en dirección a su cuarto.- voy a estudiar así que no me molesten y no hagan ruido a me olvidaba kagome controla a tu hija que no deja de gritar por toda la casa.- dijo encerrándose en sui cuarto.

Eso es cierto harumi.- dijo reprendiendo a su hija.

No, no es cierto tío sota miente yo no hago ruido todo el día.- dijo la pequeña haciendo un puchero.

Eso es cierto kagome tu sabes como le gusta exagerar a tu hermano además últimamente su enojo se le a agarrado con harumi ella no fastidia al contrario es un ángel me ayuda en todo.

Ya veo.- dijo mirando intrigada.-por cierto mama que has hecho de cenar.

Curry con arroz.- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Ay que rico bueno me voy a cambiar y bajo OK.- dijo subiendo las escaleras.

Muy bien hija te espero.- dijo su madre dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Kagome subió las escaleras rápido y cuando bajo ya todo estaba servido.

Que rico todo se ve delicioso mama.- dijo kagome muy animada.

Muy bien a comer.- dijo su mama.

Pero mama y sota.-dijo mirando hacia el cuarto de sota.

Dijo que no le interrumpiéramos recuerdas.- dijo su madre a kagome no haciendo caso a lo que dijo su hija.

Bueno si tú lo dices.- dijo kagome.

La cena transcurrió normal sin interrupciones.

Estuvo todo muy rico gracias mama bueno me voy a acostar estoy cansadaaaa.-Dijo kagome bostezando.

Me voy contigo mami hasta mañana abue.- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a su abuela.

OK vamos.- dijo tomando la mano de su hija.- hasta mañana mama.

Kagome subió hacia su habitación de la mano de su hija.

Aun no me has contado como te fue tu día hija.- le pregunto mientras acomodaba a su hija en su cama.

Como los demás días mama sin nada nuevo.- dijo la pequeña con algo de tristeza.

Y como te fue en el jardín.- le pregunto.

Mal la profesora te mando una nota esta en mi mochila.-le dijo señalando la mochila que estaba enzima de una cómoda.

Kagome abrió la mochila y encontró una nota que decía.

ESTIMADA SEÑORA HIGURASHI:

LE MANDO ESTA NOTA PARA INFORMARLE QUE HOY A LAS 12:45 PM SU HIJA HARUMI IZAYOI HIGURASHI FUE ENCONTRADA PEGANDOLE A UNA COMPAÑERA DE SU SECCION POR ESO LE INFORMO QUE PORFA VOR VAYA A VERME Y HASTA TAL DIA SU HIJA NO INGRESARA A CLASES.

ASI ME DESPIDO

ATTE. YUKINA AKIO MASHIO

DIRECTORA

Que significa esto harumi.- dijo mirándola seriamente.

La pequeña no respondió solo se tapo toda la cara con la sabana.

Vamos harumi tu sabes que me puedes decir todo yo te voy a hacer nada.- dijo sentándose en la cama y destapando su cara de las sabanas y encontró a harumi llorando.

Pequeña haber dime que ha pasado.- mientras decía esto la sentó en sus piernas.

Bueno hoy era el día de traer a su papa para que el les diga en que trabaja y como yo le dije a la profesora que no tenían papa antes de la hora de entrada y Sohar me escucho y a la hora de receso me empezó a gritar huérfana me enoje y me le tire encima y ella empezó a gritar mientras le jalaba el pelo y llego la profesora y me grito.- dijo la pequeña aferrándose a su madre.

Bueno mejor olvida eso si ya es hora de dormir.- le dio un beso en la mejilla y le seco los ojos estaba volviendo a acomodarla en su cama.

Mama porque yo no tengo papa.- dijo mirando a su mama.

No lo necesitas me tienes a mi a tu abuela, abuelo y a tu tío sota.- dijo mirándola.

En eso tienes razón pero sabes que siento.- le pregunto

¿Qué cosa?- le dijo.

Yo si tengo un papa pero el no lo sabe sabias.- redijo riendo.

Harumi.-dijo abrazándola.

Mami me puedes cantar una canción.-dijo con cara de petición.

Muy bien cual.- dijo acariciando su cabeza.

Esa de descansa sol de mi vida.- dijo alegre.

Muy bien haber déjame acordar.- dijo pensando.

Cierra los ojos mi niña

Mientras se hace un nuevo día

Te veré crecer, cada amanecer

Cada día despiertas cantando

Y mañana el sol volverá.

Abanicos de ternura

Te despiertan al amar

En la calma y la dulzura

Serás feliz.

Descansa sol de mi vida

Para que nunca estés sola

Y mañana será un día más.

gracias mami con eso me siento mucho mejor.- dijo abrazandola.

me alegra hija quiero que siempre estes feliz- dijo dandole unabrazo mas fuerte.

muy bien ahora es hora de que las niñas buenas se vayan a la cama.-. dijo acomodandola en su cama.

una cancion mas mami porfis.- poniendo un puchero.

bien pero cual quieres.- dijo soriendole.

la que me cantabas cuando estabna en tu barriga.- dijo harumi.

no me acuerdo muy bien de esa mejor otra.- dijoi kagome

no yo quiero esa.- dijo apunto de llorar.

bien dejame recordar como iva .-

Yo te esperaba  
y veía mi cuerpo crecer  
mientras buscaba  
el nombre que te di  
en le espejo  
fui la luna llena y de perfil  
contigo dentro, jamás fui tan feliz

Moría por sentir  
tus piernecitas frágiles  
pateando la oscuridad  
de mi vientre maduro

Soñar no cuesta no  
y con los ojos húmedos  
te veía tan alto es mas  
en la cima del mundo

Yo te esperaba  
imaginando a ciegas el color  
de tu mirada y el timbre de tu voz

Muerta de miedo  
le rogaba al cielo que te deje  
llegar lejos, mucho mas que yo

Yo te esperaba  
y pintaba sobre las paredes  
de tu cuarto cuentos en color  
restaba sin parar, días al calendario  
solo tu me podrías jurar  
el mono de cenario

El mundo es como es  
y no puedo cambiártelo  
pero siempre te seguiré  
para darte una mano

Yo te esperaba  
imaginando a ciegas el color  
de tu mirada y el timbre de tu voz

Hoy que te tengo  
pido al cielo que me deje verte llegar lejos  
mucho mas que yo

Yo te esperaba  
y el espejo nos miraba mientras  
ya te amaba.

al terminar la pequeña se encontraba sumamente dormida.

eres lo mejor que me ha pasado harumi te quiero mucho.- en voz baja y dandole un beso en la frente.

kagome se dirigio a su curto dejando la puerta del cuarto de su hija entre abierta por si se le ofresia algo en la noche kagome fue a su recamara se puso su pijama estaba apunto de acostarse cuando vio una m,esita.

de esa meista saco una caja grande dentro de esa caja habia otra y dentro de esa havia una especie de caja de metalkagome lo abrio con una llave que lo tenia en su collar la abrio y avio un joyero abrio ambas puertas del pequeño joyero y en cojio lo que habia adentro en su mana derecha estaba la perla de shikon y en su otra mano estaba una foto doblada vovio a dejar la perla donde estaba y desembolvio la foto ahi vio una foto de ella con todos sus amigos y viejos y amargos sentimientos le entraron de repente.

nunca lo olvidare, esa promesa que me iciste y no cumpliste nuncaolvidareese dia.-dijo volviendo a dejar todo en su lugar.

BUENO AQUI TERMINA ESTE CAP EL CAP 3 YA LO TENGO PENSADO ME FALTA PLASMARLO EN ESCRITURA NOMAS SIGAN LEYENDO Y NO SE OLVIDEN DEJEN MUCHOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

REWIS Y GRACIAS A TODOS PORM LEER MIS HISTORIAS.


	3. cap 3

Un día en el parque de diversiones y un gran secreto se revela

Gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia en verdad no pensaba que tendría tanta acogida pero espero que sigan esta historia hasta su final. Porque sota se porta tan mal con harumi eso lo pondré después sin mas preangulos les presento en n3 Cáp.

A la mañana siguiente harumi se levanto como si fuera un día más pero no se esperaba lo que ocurriría ese día algo que cambiara su vida para siempre.

Buenos días abuelita.- dijo la niña bajando las escaleras dándole un beso a su abuelita para después tallarse los ojos.

Buenos días cariño como dormiste.- dijo ayudándola a sentarse en una silla alta.

Bien dormí de las mil maravillas hoy en que te ayudo abue.- dijo la pequeña con una gran alegría.

Bien ve por unos huevos y leche a la despensa.- dijo mientras se ponía su mandil y empezaba a picar verduras.

Muy bien no me demoro.- la pequeña salio corriendo.

La señora seguía cortando las verduras

Bue…. buenos días mama decía una voz entre bostezos.- kagome

Kagome buenos días yo pensaba que ya te habías ido al trabajo.- dijo parando de picar las verduras.

No te dije ayer, creo q se me olvido ayer el señor takenouchi salio con su familia y me dijo que hoy me podía tomar el día libre ya que hoy iva a llevar a su familia a la playa.

Que buena suerte kagome desde q empezaste a trabajar no te dabas descanso te lo mereces hija aunque sea un día.

Y harumi.- dijo buscando con la mirada a su hija.

La mande por unos huevos y leche se va a alegra cuando te vea.- dijo las señora volviendo a picar sus verduras.

Si tu lo dices que estas preparando mama.- dijo mirando todo lo que hacia.

Puerros guisados con verduras, tortilla y arroz.- dijo.

Kagome puso una cara de desagrado.- porque preparas eso es horrible.

Si pero es bueno para que no te resfríes.- lo preparo mas por harumi para que no se resfríe.

A ya veo.- dijo mirando hacia otro lado donde no estén los puerros.

Abue ya traje los huevos eran los últimos dijo llegando con los huevos y la leche.

Ya gracias harumi.- dijo la señora higurashi.

Haber déjame ayudarte harumi.- dijo kagome volteándose

Ma mama Dijo la pequeña asombrada e intrigada a la vez pero ocurrió un pequeño incidente se le cayo todo de la emoción.

Harumi dijo su abuela los huevos.- dijo dejando de picar

Y dirigiéndose a donde estaba su hija y nieta.

Lo siento dijo la pequeña agachando la cabeza.- muy triste.- no fue mi intención. Apunto de llorar

No importa harumi vamos a buscar ma huevos a la alacena y ya se acabo todo si vamos seca esas lagrimas. Le dijo su mama.

No se puede.- dijo llorando.

Porque no se puede.- dijo limpiándole los ojos de las lágrimas.

Es que eran los últimos.- dijo yéndose a los brazos de su mama.

Ay lloras por eso harumi son solo huevos vamos a la tienda y compramos mas ya no llores pequeña. Mientras le daba un beso y la cargaba.

Ya.- dijo la pequeña secándose las lágrimas y acomodándose en el pecho de su madre.

Pero primero nos daremos un baño ya que estas embarrada de huevos OK.- dijo subiendo a su cuarto.

Ya mami.- dijo alegre.

Mama, baño a harumi y bajo a comprar.

Muy bien hija.- dijo su mama

Bien vamos al baño harumi subiendo las escaleras en rumbo al baño.

Después de bañar a harumi cambiarla y todo lo demás kagome se fue a comprar en compañía de su hija.

Ya saliendo del pequeño supermercado.

Kagome eh kagome.- �?

Hoyo.- dijo extrañada.

Como has estado kagome.- dijo el chico parándose frente a frente con kagome.

Bien aquí comprando cosas para la despensa con harumi.- dijo kagome

La pequeña se encontraba detrás de su mama agarrada de sus piernas.

Hola pequeña harumi como estas.- dijo brindándole una gran sonrisa a la pequeña.

Bien respondió y tu como estas.- dijo saliendo de detrás de su mama.

Bien como siempre ser doctor no es nada fácil sabes.- dijo volviendo su mirada otra vez donde kagome.

A si me acordaba buscando en el bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón.

Mientras que kagome cargaba a harumi ya que esta se lo pidió.

En el trabajo me regalaron esto son unos pases para un parque de diversiones que se inauguro hace poco me preguntaba si quisieras ir tengo para tres personas iríamos tu harumi y yo que dices.- dijo entusiasmado.

No lo se.- dijo pensándolo.

Vamos mami si porfa vamos.

Para cuando son.- pregunto.

Bueno me los dieron hace un buen tiempo y se me olvido avisarte vencen hoy hace que tendría que ser hoy.

No lo se le dijo.- (además hoy es noche de luna nueva no creo que sea buena idea)

Vamos porfissssssssss mami llegamos temprano sí.- dijo poniendo una cara soñadora.

Bien pero solo nos quedamos hasta las 4 mas tardar 5 entendido.- dijo kagome.

Muy bien entonces voy por harumi y tú como a las 2 nos vemos.- dijo despidiéndose.

Harumi recuerda que sucede hoy no podemos llegar tan tarde.- reprendiendo a su hija.

Lo se, lo se pero toda la vida no me voy a esconder o si además solo llegamos temprano y ya se acabo el problema.

Esta bien pero no quiero problemas de acuerdo.- dijo bajándola y tomándola de la mano.

Sep lo prometo te obedeceré en todo.- dijo llevándose la mano derecha al pecho.

Muy bien te creo.- dijo riendo por la pose que puso su hija.

Más tarde ese mismo día

Tock tic

Si que desea.-

Buenas tardes señora higurashi esta kagome.- dijo hoyo.

Si un momento por favor.- dijo haciéndolo pasar.- kagome te buscan.

Ya bajo mama.- dijo gritando desde el 2 piso.

Ya estoy lista dijo harumi bajando.- ya nos podemos ir.- dijo saltando.

Si solo falta tu mama.- dijo hoyo.

Mama baja en seguida.- dijo gritando.

Si ya voy, ya voy bajando las escaleras.- kagome

Bien nos vamos.- dice hoyo.

Si ya vamonos antes de que se haga más tarde.- kagome.

Harumi ven para ponerte los zapatos.-kagome

Voy mami.- dijo corriendo al recibidor.

Harumi quédate quieta que no puedo ponerte los zapatos.- kagome.

Lo siento es que estoy muy emocionada. Dijo alegre.

Listo ahora si nos podemos ir.- dijo cargando a harumi.

Espera kagome recuerda que harumi tiene que ir a la escuela mañana así que llega temprano.

Lo se mama no nos vamos a demorar.- dijo kagome saliendo de la casa.

En el parque de diversiones

Mami me quiero subir a ese, no a ese mejor, a ese cambie de opinión ese se ve mejor.- harumi llevaba a su mama de la mano de un lado al otro.

Decídete harumi antes de que a tu mama la marees.-dijo hoyo riendo.

Ya lo hizo.- dijo kagome mareada.

Jajjajajaja.- hoyo se mataba de la risa.

Ya me decidí ay que subirnos a los caballos.- dijo señalando a los caballos.

2 horas después

Kagome estaba en la entrada del templo con harumi en brazos dormida.

Creo que se canso.- dijo hoyo.

Te parece.- dijo kagome.

Estuvo muy entretenida.- dijo hoyo sentándose en las escaleras.- podemos conversar un rato.

Esta bien solo déjame dejar a harumi en su cama horita regreso dame 5 minutos.

Bien te espero.- dijo hoyo.

Kagome dejo a harumi en su habitación fue a buscar a su mama a la sala y no estaba encontró una nota.

Kagome: Salí con tu abuelo a su tratamiento llegamos a las 6 PM

Post: sota esta encerrado en su cuarto.

Bien ya deje a harumi en su habitación mama salio a si que no puedo demorarme.

Que tal si vamos a pasear por aquí nomás.- dijo hoyo.

Muy bien pero no muy lejos harumi se vaya a levantar y no me encontrara.

20 minutos después kagome estaba conversando en un parque cerca del templo.

PARQUE

Y como te ha ido últimamente kagome.- dijo hoyo.

Bien no me quejo. Dijo algo triste

Y pudiste conversar con el padre de tu hija. Dijo hoyo.

Kagome solo lo negó con la cabeza.

Ya veo.- dijo hoyo mirando hacia en cielo.

Sabes aun no parece que hace 7 años todos nos graduamos de las preparatoria.

Así es.- dijo kagome.

En el templo.

Una pequeña se levanta asustada por una pesadilla buscando a su mama.

Mama, mama donde estas no estamos jugando vamos mama sal.

La pequeña salio del templo gritando buscando a su mama.

Se paro frente al árbol.

Se sentó en las ramas y se puso a llorar.

Quiero a mi mama cayendo las lágrimas al árbol.

El árbol comenzó a brillar y también el lugar donde estaba el pozo.

La pequeña solo miraba se fue a investigar que pasaba.

Se paro de puntillas a ver que havia en el pozo y del pozo salio guyo.

En el parque.

Kagome sintió ese poder que era el del árbol sagrado rápidamente se despido de hoyo y salio corriendo en esa dirección.

Llegando al pozo encontró la cama de harumi vacía se puso a buscarla por toda la casa y no la encontró salio afuera y encontró la puerta del pozo abierta.

Se fue corriendo en dirección al pozo y encontró solo a guyo mirando al vació del pozo como si alguien se hubiera caído kagome no lo pensó dos veces y se tiro al pozo y fue transportada a la era del sengoku otra vez salio del pozo.

Y vio eso que le traía tan malos recuerdos.

Pero no le importo se dispuso a buscar a su hija.

5 minutos antes

Que sitio tan raro es este y justo siente que alguien la observa pero no le importa solo sigue caminado hasta que lega a una pequeña aldea.

Donde esto no es mi casa.- dijo mirando asombrada a los del pueblo.

Justo venían corriendo tres personas ella solo se escondió por temor.

Miroku sango están seguros que sintieron la presencia de un monstruo.

Estoy segura señora kaede.- sango.

Sango tiene razón se sintió una gran presencia de un monstruo pero lo raro es que tiene su misma presencia que inuyasha.

Que hablan de mi ah.-inuyasha

Inuyasha.- dijo kaede.

Va que tontos son que no encuentran al monstruo.- dijo inu muy molesto.

No aun no te esperábamos para que tú lo encontraras ya que siempre te quejas que nosotros hacemos todo y tú siempre te pierdes de la diversión.

Va- inuyasha se quedo callado un rato.

Harumi en su intento de escapar de esas personas piso una rama.

Ahí esta inuyasha rompió el árbol en donde estaba escondida la pequeña.

Justo todos se quedaron mirando lo que habían encontrado no era un monstruo si no una niña.

Inuyasha detente. Sango le grito.

Q pero si esta pequeña despide un olor o hanyou.- dijo apuntándola con su espada.

Sango dirigiéndose a la pequeña sin tomar en cuenta lo que le dijo inuyasha.

Como te llamas pequeña.- dijo sango.

Ha harumi señorita.

Y que haces por aquí tu solita eh.- dijo ayudándola a levantarse.

Me perdí.- dijo harumi.

Ya veo es un poco tarde vamos a mi casa y mañana buscamos a tus padres si.

Ya.- dijo la pequeña.-

Espera mama.- dijo otra pequeña.

Que pasa hayimi.- dijo sango.

Esa niña salia del pozo mágico.- dijo hayimi.

Es cierto dijo impotente inuyasha.

Del pozo que estaba por el bosque si estaba en mi casa y de pronto apareció acá.

Eso no importa vamos.- dándole la mano.

En la noche

La pequeña se tapo por completo en cuento llego principalmente la cabeza.

Sango estaba conversando con Miroku y la anciana kaede sobre la pequeña.

Que raro inuyasha dice que hule a hanyou pero no parece hanyou.- dijo sango.

Lo se además la pequeña también posee poderes espirituales.-kaede.

Eso no nos dijo anciana kaede.

Lo se no creí que sea conveniente.- kaede.

Justo se habré la pequeña puerta de la cabaña.

Kagome.- dijo sango.

Kagome.- Kaede.

Señorita kagome.-dijo Miroku.

Hola a todos de casualidad no encontraron a una pequeña de este tamaño de pelo negro bien blanca.

Sango apunto al bulto que se encontraba durmiendo.

Uffffffff suspiro kagome no paso nada malo dijo dirigiéndose a la pequeña.

Kagome quien es esa niña la conoces.- sango.

Es mi hija sango.- dijo cargándola y poniéndola en sus piernas.

Pero quien es el padre.- dijo Miroku.

Kagome sola destapo su cabez y vieron que la pequeña tenia unas lindas orejitas como las de inuyasha.

Entonces es hija de……………...

Bueno a hi lo dejo ya veran ustedes espero que les guste bye


	4. una promesa olvidada y la historia de es...

Una promesa ya olvidada y la historia de esa promesa

Sorry por demorarme tanto me han pasado infinidades de cosas se me quemo la compu,Le entro virus, el ínter no entraba, me fui de viaje me castigaron sin tocar la compu bueno en fin pero ahora si volví y les continuo la historia.

Entonces es hija de inuyasha.- dijo Miroku sorprendido

De quien mas puede ser.- dijo kagome

Pero, como, cuando, donde no entiendo dijo sango.

Eso fue hace mucho tiempo a más decir 6 años

flash back

Era una tarde muy fría en el sengoku nuestros amigos estaban esperando la llegada del monstruo todos temían naraku. Nadie se esperaba lo q iba a suceder absolutamente nadie ese día ocurriría algo q cambiaria su vida.

Todos se habían reunido para comer en la casa de la anciana kaede pero para esto la anciana tuvo q salir de urgencia al otro pueblo si q no volvería hasta dentro de 3 días

Ya todos estaban llenos cuando inuyasha sale corriendo de la casa solo escuchar q el dijo

¿Kikio?

Todos salieron detrás de e pero este ya había desaparecido ya se disponían a entrar cuando pasa lo mismo pero con sango pero ella solo dijo

¿Kohaku?

Solo quedaban el monje Miroku y kagome ya q kirara se fue con sango y shipo se había ido con la anciana ya q en el pueblo q iva a visitar estaba una amiga de shipo.

Que les habrá pasado.- Miroku.

No los se a lo mejor vieron algo.- kagome.

Será mejor entre señorita esta empezando a hacer frió.- Miroku.

Si.- dijo mientras pasaba.

Hachi.- dijo Miroku estaba viendo a su amigo el mapache apunto de ser devorado por un monstruo y salio en su auxilio.

Espere monje Miroku.- pero la habían dejado sola cosa q le pareció muy sospechosa estaba apunto ya de entrar pero sintió como si le pegaran en la nuca vio todo negro.

Fue tan solo una trampa.- dijo inuyasha mientras entraba a la cabaña. q no hay nadie., huele a naraku por todos lados.

Inuyasha.- sango- a ti también te engaño.

Si.- dijo

Pero con q propósito.- sango.

Creo q se cual.- Miroku.

Habla monje.- inuyasha.

Haber quien falta acá.- dijo Miroku.

Kagome.- dijeron sango e inuyasha.

Exacto creo q naraku secuestro a la se ñorita kagome.

Inuyasha.- se escucha un grito de afuera.

Inuyasha sale como desesperado.

Te tengo un mensaje de naraku.-¿

Kagura.- inuyasha.

Escúchame si quieres volver a ver a esa mujer ven al castillo los 3 síganme.- kagura.

Todos siguieron con velocidad a kagura.

Este sitio apesta horriblemente a naraku.- inuyasha.

No esperaba verlos tan pronto.- naraku.

Con que eres tu maldito dame inmediatamente a kagome y talvez te perdone la vida.- dijo inuyasha muy enojado.

No estas es situación de hacer eso creeme.- dijo naraku con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Bakurriuja.- inuyasha.

Naraku solo uso un campo de protección.

Q tonto con eso crees q me vencerás.- naraku Ya veras quien derrota a quien híbrido.- dijo mandando un ataque.

Inuyasha cuidado.- sango

Crees que me derrotaras tan facil kaze no kizu.- dijo al momento q atacaba

Te ayudare inuyasha en ese momento sango le pide prestado su báculo al monje Miroku y lo une con su hiraitkotsu y lo lanza t este cae justo en la cicatriz de naraku.

Que, que pasa me quema todo el cuerpo dijo naraku viendo como el arma se incrustaba cada vez.

Maldición.- dijo.- es hora de q participes y hazlo bien.

De su castillo sale una mujer con un antifaz.

Encargarte de ellos.- dijo mientras solo se sentó en la entrada de su palacio.

Ella solo movió la cabeza en signo de obediencia.

Q es otra más de tus creaciones.- dijo inuyasha con cara de repugnancia.

Si eso crees pero te advierto no te acerques mucho a ella.- dijo naraku sonriendo.

Vio q la chica lo apunto con una arco y una flecha.

¿KIKIO?- dijo inuyasha.

La chica le empezo a tirar flechas de 3 en tres sin detenerse.

Detente kikio q haces.- dijo inuyasha.

Pero esta siguió.

Q te detengas la agarro de la muñeca y le quito el antifaz.

kagome?.- dijo sorprendido.

esta se solto y fue al lado de naraku.

tesorprende nlo q e hecho no es cierto.- dijo parandose caminando hacia inuyasha con kagome detras suyo.

q le has hecho maldito apunto de atacarlo con su espada pero kagome se puso delan te de naraku para protejerlo y apuntar a inuysha con arco y su flecha.

la dejaste sola no es cierto yo solo la acompañe.- dijo naraku acariciando con un dedo nla cara de kagome.

maldito no te atrevas a tocarla.- dijo enojado.

inuysha en la vida tienes q escoger y este es el momento q tu escojas sal porfavor.- dijo naraku.

del castirllo slaio una chica de pantalon rojo npolo rojo a quien todos ya conocen.

kikio.- dijo sorprendido inuyasha.

mira inuyasha te dos a escoger entre uan de esyas dos a quien escojas se va contigo claro la que no se queda sirviendome para siemrpe.- didicendo est ultima palabra su mirada cambio a una de pura maldad y para poner esto mas dificil.

kagome movio su cabeza con despertnadose d eun trance.

como llege a aki miro hacia abajo y estab en el aire y a su lado estaba kikio.

elije inuyasha.- pero elije bien- le dijo naraku.

inuyasha.- grito con desesperacion kagome.

inuyasha por q lo piensas tanto elije a la señorita kagome.- dijo el monje.

( q puedo hacer no se a quien elegir kagome no tien la culpa de nada y no va a pagar por mi culpa y kio no puedo permitir q vuelvaa caer en manso de naraku)

inuyasha decidete rapido o quieres q decida por ti.

(lo sineto en verdad pero es mi deciocion) naraku elijo a...

Y Q LES PARECIO NO SE SI BUENA PERO ME ESMERE A MUY PRONTO EL 5 CAP Y AUN NO SE A QUIEN EKIJE O CREO Q YA SE AUN ASI BOTEN POR QUIEN QUIERE QUE SE QUEDE INU.


	5. Chapter 5

_Una promesa ya olvidada y la historia de esa promesa segunda parte_

_Bueno aquí les vengo con la segunda parte bueno en parte me van a matar por lo de la historia pero ya verán como dejo a kikio soy de las q ponen anti-kikio pero quería matarla de una forma mala pes ya verán como termina gracias por sus rewis sin mas preangulos el 5 Cáp._

_Cáp. 5_

_Un pequeño recuerdo de en donde nos quedamos_

_Elige inuyasha.- pero elige bien- le dijo naraku._

_Inuyasha.- grito con desesperación kagome._

_Inuyasha por q lo piensas tanto elige a la señorita kagome.- dijo el monje._

_(Q puedo hacer no se a quien elegir kagome no tiene la culpa de nada y no va a pagar por mi culpa y kikio no puedo permitir q vuelva caer en manos de naraku)_

_Inuyasha decídete rápido o quieres q decida por ti._

_(Lo siento en verdad pero es mi decisión) naraku elijo a..._

_OK corte_

_toma 5 de nuevo acción_

_Naraku elijo a kikio.- dice dejando de mirara a la cara a kagome_

_No.- dijo Miroku.- inuyasha q has hecho._

_Eres una bestia tonta.- le dijo shipo._

_Inuyasha.- dijo kagome apunto de llorar._

_Ahí va tiro el cuerpo de kikio a manos de inuyasha._

_Pero si esto es solo un cuerpo vació y el alma de kikio._

_Creo que no entendiste cuando mate a la sacerdotisa no o ya lo olvidaste pero claro tu tenias la ilusión de q seguía viva supéralo ella esta muerta de ella ya solo queda su cadáver no mejor dicho solo una vasija vacía llamada cuerpo.- dijo riéndose y entrando rumbo a su castillo.- vamonos kagome ya comprobaste q este hombre es capaz de exponerte a cualquier riesgo no le importa tu salud aun así seguirás con el._

_Si señor naraku.- otra vez naraku havia hipnotizado a kagome para usarla como defensa y todos desaparecen._

_No kagomeeee.- inuyasha._

_Bueno me retiro.- naraku _

_Espera un momento, no dejare q te la lleves así no mas sin pelear.- dijo sacando su espada._

_Creo q ya habíamos quedado en q yo me quedaba con kagome no?- así q no interrumpas y vete le dijo naraku._

_Pero inuyasha no hizo caso y mando el viento cortante._

_Crees q con eso me derrotarás q acaso no me conoces.- dijo sonriendo malévolamente._

_No pero hice q soltaras a kagome.- dijo ya en su costado._

_¿Nani?- dijo enojado._

_Pero era tarde inu ya la havia sacado de su campo de energía sin q el se diera cuenta._

_Me llevo a kagome.- dijo bajándola._

_Y crees q va a querer ir contigo después de lo q le hiciste.- dijo naraku._

_Q de q hablas (EN su mente) (tiene razón después de lo q hice kagome no me va a perdonar, no ella si me va a perdonar la conozco, ella me va a perdonar por mi error).- ella me va a perdonar naraku así q mejor vete._

_Estas seguro, porque mejor no se lo preguntas a ella.- dijo naraku._

_Q.- dijo mirando hacia kagome.- Kagome dile q te vas a ir conmigo vamos dile, dile, dile q vas a venir conmigo.- en tono de reto._

_No.- dijo en voz baja._

_Vez.- dijo.- q, q haz dicho kagome._

_Que no me voy contigo, q para q otra vez q aparezca kikio y te vayas tras ella como sonso, pues no ya me aburrí de siempre esperarte, de ilusionarme q algún día abrirías los ojos y verías q ella realmente no te quería, pero no, así q no, no me voy contigo.- dijo muy enojada._

_Pero ka kagome.- dijo inuyasha._

_Vez inuyasha ella no quiere irse contigo perdiste otra ves.- le dijo._

_Espera un momento naraku quien dijo que me iría contigo, primero ante todo te odio, no te soporto, te aborrezco, me repugnas, quieres mas, eres la peor persona q existe, no tienes corazón.- dijo muy enojada._

_Esta es mi decisión me quedo, si pero para no quedarme con nadie, si no para destruirte naraku, después recolectaremos los demás fragmentos, después me iré a mi mundo y nunca mas regresare así q prepárate para morir.- dijo apuntándolo con su flecha._

_Naraku aun sorprendido al igual q los demás q no dejaban de mirar a kagome con la boca abierta._

_Q esperan o quieren q lo haga sola.- dijo lanzando sus flechas._

_Todos se dispusieron a ayudarla._

_Al instante ya estaban acorralando a naraku._

_Kagura q haces viendo, ven y ayúdame.- dijo mirando hacia el cielo._

_Q el gran naraku necesita mi ayuda como q no queda o si.- dijo proponiéndose a irse._

_Q acaso te olvidas q tengo aun tu corazón.- dijo naraku._

_No ya no.- dijo sonriendo.- q acaso olvidaste q le diste mi corazón a esa chica y ella lo purifico, me lo devolvió al instante antes de q lo hiciera, así q ya no cuentas con mi apoyo.- se va kagura junto con kanna en su pluma._

_Ahora no tienes salida estas muerto naraku.- inuyasha._

_Crees q el gran naraku se va a dejar vence por insectos como ustedes.- dijo sonriendo._

_Bueno lo intentare, o mejor dicho lo haré.- dijo usando el viento cortante._

_Morirás híbrido.-dijo naraku._

_Ja.- dijo inuyasha._

_En eso momento se enfrentaron los dos, la ultima batalla, la mas decisiva._

_Naraku e inuyasha se embistieron ambos salieron volando._

_Inuyasha.- dijo kagome preocupada._

_No q no te ibas a preocupar por mi.- dijo levantándose con ayuda de su espada._

_No seas tonto como voy a dejar q te maten.- dijo ayudándole a levantarse._

_Me repugnan.- dijo naraku._

_No tendrás q vernos mucho tiempo naraku porque morirás.-inuyasha._

_Kagome lanza tu flecha en su cicatriz en forma de araña, sango tú también lanza tu hiraitkotzu y tu miroku tira tus pergaminos.-dijo inuyasha._

_Q planeas e inuyasha.- dijo Kagome._

_Solo confía en mí.- dijo._

_Muy bien si tu lo dices.- Kagome_

_Se prepararon todos para atacar naraku abrió de nuevo su campo de energía pero al instante inuyasha lo destruyo y comenzaron con su plan Kagome lanzo sus flechas, sango su boomerang y miroku sus pergaminos y con el ataque final de inuyasha e bakuriuja._

_Todo era humo no se podía ver nada pero al momento de que se disipo la neblina de arena no havia nada excepto una pequeña porción de carne y la perla ya casi completa._

_¿LA perla?- dijo Kagome._

_Lo logramos.- dijo sin creerlo miroku._

_Lo hicimos.- dijo contento shipo _

_Ahora q vamos a hacer solo falta un fragmento.- dijo incorporando sus fragmentos y los q le dio kouga antes de morir ya q el havia muerto solo hace pocos días antes por salvar a Kagome cosa q a ella le dolió mucho._

Pero cual kohaku lo mato naraku y los fragmentos de kouga los tiene Kagome y ya los incorporo a la perla.- dijo sango.

A q preguntarle a la anciana kaede.- dijo Kagome vamos.

Si ella debe saber una explicación.- dijo miroku.

Bueno en marcha.- dijo inu.

CINCO DIAS DESPUES.

Uf alfil ya llegamos a la aldea.- dijo Kagome.

Entraron a la cabaña pero no havia nadie.

Buscan a la anciana kaede dijo una pequeña niña.

Hola pequeña, si la has visto.- dijo Kagome.

Si, salio hace 3 días se iba a exorcizar una mansión y no debe tardar.- dijo sonriendo.

Surimase.- Kagome.

De nada nos vemos.- dijo.

Ya en la noche

Uhm q sueño.- dijo Kagome bostezando.

Mejor ay q descansar.- dijo sango.

Si tienes razón hasta mañana miroku, shipo, kirara y sango.- dijo Kagome.

Las chicas se fueron a lavarse antes de dormir.

Hace ya 5 días q Kagome no te dirige la palabra q vas a hacer.- dijo miroku.

No la culpo después de lo q hice no me merezco nada.- dijo inuyasha.

No digas eso inuyasha porque no intentas q la señorita Kagome te perdone eh.- dijo miroku.

Lo dudo monje ella ya no me va a volver a hablar después de lo q le hice.- dijo inuyasha entestecido.

Nunca hay un imposible inuyasha.- dijo miroku.- yo te voy a ayudar.

Como quieras.- dijo el enojado.

Vas a ver q con mi ayuda la señorita Kagome va a volver a creer en ti.- dijo miroku guiñándole un ojo.

Me das miedo miroku.- dijo shipo.

Q, pasa q tanto conversan.- dijo sango.

Nada, nada sango.-dijo miroku.

Bueno nosotras nos vamos a acostar hasta mañana.- dijo Kagome entrando.

Kagome, sango, shipo, miroku y inuyasha se preparaban para descansar solo esperaban q al siguiente día la anciana kaede llegara.

Al día siguiente

q, bien dormí.- dijo Kagome levantándose.

Kagome puedo hablar contigo.- dijo inuyasha con cara de tristeza mezclada con suplica.

Y hay un hermoso sol, la anciana kaede no debe tardar en venir.- dijo Kagome ignorando a inuyasha.

Kagome escúchame por favor.- dijo inuyasha.

Mejor será q entre ya q me puedo contagiar de algo horrible.- dijo volteándose y dirigiéndose a la cabaña.

Escúchame.- le dijo inuyasha coguiéndola del brazo y poniéndola enfrente suyo, cara a cara con una separación de pocos centímetros.

Lo siento.- dijo inuyasha- bajando la cabeza.

Y aun crees q te voy a perdonar después de lo q me hiciste.- dijo enojada.

Por favor escúchame.-dijo inuyasha.

Suéltame ya no hay nada q decirnos en cuanto recupere el ultimo fragmento me voy de aquí y nunca mas regreso para no importunarte.-Dijo enojada Kagome.

Yo solo quiero decirte q, q, q, q te a…- iba a decirle algo pero algo le interrumpió.

Anciana kaede.- dijo Kagome.

Kagome pero como están aquí.- dijo sorprendida.

Es que ya tenemos la perla mire.- le enseño a perla.

Pero le falta un fragmento.- dijo preocupada.

Si, por eso vinimos para saber si usted sabe donde puede estar.- le dijo entrando a la cabaña con ella seguida por inuyasha.

Buenas días anciana kaede.- dijo sango.

Buenos días.- le respondió. Y a ti también monje.

Buenas días.- dijo miroku.

Ya le dijo Kagome nuestro problema.- le dijo sango.

Si, ya me informo pero yo tampoco tengo la más mínima idea de donde esta.- les dijo la anciana kaede.

Entonces donde puede estar.- dijo Kagome.

Eso ni yo lo se.- dijo la anciana- esperen creo q se donde esta.

La anciana kaede les hizo caminar hasta q llegaron al pozo.

La otra vez sentí un poder parecido al de los fragmentos.- dijo señalando el fondo del pozo.

Pero toda la vida e ido y venido por el pozo lo hubiera sentido no crees.- dijo Kagome.

Es cierto.- dijo sango.

Escuchen cuado la perla se fragmentó sus fragmentos cayeron por todos lados y bueno yo creo q uno cayo en el pozo ya q gracias a la perla Kagome pudo venir a este mundo pero al momento de quitársela ya no podía regresar solo gracias a los fragmentos iba y venia cuantas veces pudiera por eso yo creo q esta en el pozo.- dijo la anciana.

Bueno no esta mal intentar no crees.- dijo Kagome.

Kagome con la ayuda de sango y miroku empezaron a buscar ese fragmento.

Kagome q vas a hacer después de q reúnas la perla.- le dijo sango.

No lo se no puedo quedarme aquí para protegerla esta mi familia mis estudios.- dijo volviendo a buscar.

E inuyasha.- dijo sango.

Eso creo q ya es pasado, no ves lo q hizo la ultima vez me cambio por kikio.- le dijo.

Bueno creo q eso es tu decisión.- le dijo sango.

Encontraron algo.- dijo la anciana.

No nada.- dijo Kagome.- espera. Kagome empezó a escarbar con su mano una pared del pozo.

Encontré algo.- dijo Kagome. Era una pequeña chispita de fragmento el q faltaba.

Lo agrego a la perla pero el pozo empezó a temblar. Todos salieron del pozo.

Q, pasa.- dijo Kagome.

Lo q me temía.- dijo la anciana

Q pasa anciana kaede.- dijo Kagome.

Lo q me temia el pozo se va a cerrar para siempre.

Q dijo Kagome…….

fin de flash back

se quedo unos minutos paralizada al contar la historia havia entrado alguien, la persona q nunca mas juro ver estaba frente a sus ojos no lo podía creer no savia q sentir si alegría o miedo el solo dijo.

Kagome.- ? Sorprendido.

Bueno q les pareció el 5 Cáp. esta un poco monse los e es

Que ayer q estaba con inspiración mi Herman me la corto por que me boto del Inter.. (T-T) (T-T) PERO ARORA SI LO VOY A CONMTINUAR (--)


End file.
